


What's My Line?

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-31
Updated: 2009-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles' memory is perfectly fine, thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's My Line?

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble  
> Timeline: post-series  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas  
> written for the open_on_sunday challenge, "Line"

"You got it?" Willow gave Giles a thumbs-up.

"Of course I've got it. It's five words."

Xander hurried by in his best man's tux. "Giles! You know what to say, right?"

"Does everyone think I've gone senile?" Giles fixed his tie again.

Dawn slipped out of the dressing room. "Giles, don't kill me. Buffy just wants to know..."

He glared.

"Not my fault!" Dawn held up her hands. "I'll tell her you're fine."

They'd discussed going with the traditional. Joyce would have understood. In the end, Giles answered with the words that best made sense.

"The Scoobies and I do."


End file.
